


Pent-Up

by spyder_m



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SOLDIER Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Still conflicted over the fallout from Avalanche's last bombing and being left off their next mission, Tifa takes Cloud up on his offer to talk. For as quiet as he often was, Cloud was certainly skilled with his mouth.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Pent-Up

Tifa was agitated.

Ever since Avalanche’s latest mission, she had been worried, consumed by the thought that maybe they were going about things the wrong way.

As they prepared, Jessie had been insistent that her bomb would only do enough damage to disable the reactor. Yet, when it was triggered, shockwaves from the explosion had rocked the outskirts of the city, hitting apartments where families lived.

Tifa could still remember the news reports, the sirens ringing out for hours on end and the throngs of frightened people crowding the streets.

It just didn't feel right.

When Tifa expressed her worries in their meeting, there had been...a disagreement, one that ended with her being benched from the next mission. Barret had tried to soften the blow, saying that it was out of concern for her well-being.

While that may have been true, in part, Tifa could sense the underlying meaning behind the gesture. She wasn't in the right frame of mind, and the chance that she might hesitate for even a moment made her a liability; not just to herself, but the rest of the team as well.

They wanted that spot to be filled by someone who would fight for the planet, by any means necessary. That would be the only way to get the message out. Right now, even Cloud, who remained professional and detached entirely from the team's politics, was a better fit. Focused only on getting a paycheck.

That made Tifa feel...conflicted.

Certainly, she wanted to be a part of Avalanche's cause, to hold Shinra accountable and help those who were oppressed by them. But...was this truly the only way? Did they really have to bring harm to so many innocent lives? Part of why she'd sided with Avalanche was to ensure that no one else would have to endure pain and loss like she had at Shinra's hands.

Tifa sighed, coming to a stop in front of Cloud’s apartment door. Her hand was held out, but unmoving, frozen by trepidation.

She was hesitant to confide in Cloud. A lot of the things he'd been saying lately didn’t add up.

He claimed to have been a First Class Soldier, and while his uniform and the startling glow of his eyes gave weight to those claims, she’d never been able to find anything about him in the papers. When Shinra had come to Nibleheim, she’d asked one of the Soldiers, Zack, but he didn’t know anyone in First Class with blond hair. At first, Tifa hadn't thought much of it. It could be possible that it had been before his promotion; he would have only been about sixteen at the time, after all.

Yet, Cloud had also said it had been five years since they'd last seen each other, when it had been at least seven. And the more Tifa thought about it, the more eerily similar Cloud’s sword seemed to the one Zack used to have. Was it possible it was just a standard issue weapon? It was different from the blade Sephiroth had wielded, but he was hailed as a hero; the strongest that Shinra had. Perhaps they had made an exception for him? 

Tifa was concerned, and had several burning questions, yet was unsure of how to bring them up to Cloud. He'd almost attacked Marco his first night here, and random, seemingly innocuous conversations seemed to have been setting him off, making him flinch and hold his head in pain. She worried about his mental health, wondering what horrors he must have seen in Soldier to be left like this. The thought of potentially exacerbating that with her own baggage made her feel guilty.

Still, all Tifa wanted was someone to confide in, to ease the stress on her mind. He didn't need to give her any answers, or even words of comfort, nor did she particularly want any. Just being there for her was enough. Even with as much as he'd changed, there was something soothing about his presence. Small, familiar idiosyncrasies in how he spoke and carried himself.

The rest of Avalanche had told her that, though a capable asset to the team, Cloud was cold and dismissive. When he wasn't asking for his pay, he was giving orders or sarcastic comments. Yet, around her, Cloud would act quiet and gentle. Though not particularly expressive, he was attentive to her feelings. The night before came to mind; when he offered to talk if she ever needed.

He must have sensed something was troubling her.

Tifa felt overwhelmed by the urge to accept that kindness. It had reminded her of the sweet boy she knew from Nibelheim, the one that occasionally slipped out from beneath his stern gaze, pulling her in and remaining steadfast in his promise to help her.

Moved by that desire to meet him again, Tifa finally summoned the urge to rap her knuckles against the door frame, Cloud's voice drawing her inside without a second thought.

To her surprise, Cloud hadn’t been resting like she had expected but instead was hanging from one of the ceiling beams, his body dipping slowly as he performed pull-ups with steady, measured breaths. A stern expression set across his features as he concentrated on easing carefully though each rep. 

Tifa cocked her head, impressed. For as long as she'd lived in her apartment, she had never thought to try using the beams to workout. Yet, even after they’d spend much of the day running around town, slaying monsters, Cloud still took the time to get in some exercise. He was really devoted. It must have been a routine drilled into him by Soldier.

It's no wonder why he is in such great shape, she thought, eyes drawn to the swell of Cloud’s biceps, practically feeling the heat radiate from off of his skin. The years training under Shinra had done him well, blossoming his scrawny, awkward teenage figure into someone leaner, more powerful.

Before she could lose her train of thought Tifa caught herself with a nervous cough.

“Sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting.”

“No, it’s fine.” Cloud answered, dropping lightly back to the floor. “What’s up?”

Tifa's eyes dragged nervously across the room, before she spoke, not quite yet having summoned the courage to completely bare her soul.

It seemed as drab as when he'd first moved in. His Buster Sword was propped against the wall, the only thing resembling an attempt to make a home out of the room.

While she realised Cloud had been busy trying to find work and had arrived in Midgar with little more than the clothes on his back, it was still another layer of doubt that shrouded her. The worry that, despite what he might have otherwise said, Cloud wasn't interested in staying.

Tifa was quick to try and bury the thought, wondering instead if perhaps he would be interested in taking a trip to the marketplace with her. Perhaps he might find something he'd like to decorate his room with? She scanned the pallid walls, wondering what colour might suit them, when with a turn, she found the flash of Cloud's eyes weighing her down, probing curiously. A striking meld between blue and green.

Of course, Tifa realised. She had asked to come in, but hadn't said anything yet. Cloud was probably wondering why she was here.

“D- do you always workout this late?”

“Usually.” Cloud shrugged. “It helps me sleep, and it’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Right.” Tifa ducked her head, recalling that she hadn’t been the only one left out from the latest mission. Cloud was in the same boat. Though, it likely didn’t bother him as much.

It became apparent, more than ever, that the missions with Avalanche were something she had come to rely on as a release. To miss even one, Tifa felt as though she was crashing, craving a fix. Her eyes lifted to the beam Cloud had been hanging from. Perhaps the exercise would do her good. 

She'd be able to speak with Cloud with a clear head.

“Mind if I have a turn? I could use a way to burn some energy.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

“Alright. Let me show you how it’s done.”

Pull-ups were a favoured exercise for Tifa. They didn't require equipment and could be performed anywhere that had a stable enough bar within reach. On occasion, when she couldn't make it back to her room and run through sets on her punching bag, bodyweight exercises like this helped her to stay active.

For the bombing missions, they also served a practical purpose, honing her stamina and offering unique ways to infiltrate Shinra reactors or warehouses. Being able to support her own weight was important when they were regularly clambering over walls and chain link fences. As her martial arts training had already given her the flexibility to maneuver through tight spaces, it only made sense that she try and build upon that further that base, improving her physical strength.

Sometimes, she liked to test the limits of her mental and physical strength by holding onto the bar for as long as possible. The more she practiced, the further she was able to push herself, until her muscles seemed like they were filling with lead and blisters split across her skin. It was draining, but Tifa called upon the meditative techniques she had learnt from Zangan to push through the pain. The same way she had come to shake off powerful blows from foes, so that she could deliver the finishing strike.

This exercise wasn't without purpose, either.

With the danger Avalanche saw on their missions, Tifa had considered the very real possibility that she might find herself dangling from a great height; perhaps one of the platforms surrounding the reactor core. She might be in a position where she needed to hold on for a long time before one of her friends could help her. Should that happen she wanted to be prepared.

At times, she would even attach weights to herself, realising that she may also need to support someone else's weight on top of her own, to keep them from falling.

Master Zangan had helped realise the great potential and strength she carried within herself. It was something Tifa wanted to carry on improving, so that she may be able to protect and help those in need. In the same way that he had helped to save her.

Tifa clasped the bar, quickly pulling herself up until her chest was parallel to it. Exhaling, she gently lowered herself back down before repeating the motion.

A pale eyebrow lifted as Cloud followed the steady rise and fall of Tifa's body, impressed. She was performing reps at a fairly rapid pace yet kept a near-perfect form. Beyond the soft grunts that escaped from her mouth involuntarily, she didn't seem to be showing much fatigue. Her arms held firm, easily manoeuvring the weight under them, and her breaths were even.

He supposed it made sense. While not as large as Barret's, or even his, her arms carried exceptional power. He'd seen it firsthand in the strikes she delivered, and how she could quickly dispatch large monsters with a few rapid blows.

Though, her technique was not entirely without flaw. There was a tension in her shoulders, kinks in her posture he hadn't noticed initially, that hindered her movement slightly.

He had been taken back, somewhat, by her compulsive decision to start working out when she’d come to visit him. Maybe she'd just wanted to check on him? But, thinking over her how she had been acting lately and some of the things Jessie had said, Cloud supposed it made sense.

She was stressed, carrying a hefty burden that needed to be alleviated. From the way she bit her lip, gaze lingering over him, Cloud sensed that there was something Tifa wanted to bring up, but wasn’t quite ready to broach the topic.

While he wasn't quite comfortable pressing the issue; still feeling like an outsider to the rest of her group; he was taken by the compulsion to help her, as though bearing a responsibility.

Exactly how, though? Cloud wasn't sure. He had never really been one for words. It was part of the reason why he had offered to listen to her. While it pleased Cloud to know that she had accepted; that she could trust him with something so personal; Tifa needed something more...direct.

Focused on powering through her last rep, Tifa didn't seem to notice the sound of Cloud's weight, lifting from his rickety mattress, heavy boots scuffing against the floor. She held onto the bar, perfectly still, as he approached, her eyes closed as she took slow, measured breaths.

Cloud found himself watching wrapt with fascination, close enough to catch each bead of sweat that trailed down her neck, resting against her clavicle. The stray, errant hair that clung to her skin. Her lips pursing with each breath she let out. The muscles in her abdomen, coated prominently in a sheen of sweat as they flexed and relaxed.

Slowly, Cloud dipped his knees, head about level with her stomach.

Perhaps it was their proximity, his soft exhales tracing over her skin or the silence of the apartment that drew her to his presence, but Tifa's eyes soon slipped open, finding familiar shocks of blond hair lingering in her periphery.

"Cloud?!"

Her stomach jolted as Cloud’s palm rested at her hip, fingers splaying out over her abdomen, licking against the skin. A shudder slipped from her throat as the warm, strong length of his hand stirred a tingling throughout her lower body.

Tifa's breathing slowed, her body frozen in place, as she felt Cloud's fingers massaging steady, soothing patterns over her flesh. Her eyes drooped closed, any flood of shock or nerves threatening to overtake her were calmed underneath his caress.

Shifting, his arms surrounded her in a tight embrace, his cheek cushioning against her stomach. Tifa's voice strained, her arms almost buckling as Cloud's weight pressed into her. 

For all the painful hits she had taken over the years, Tifa couldn't recall a time when a single touch had shaken so vigorously through her; holding a raw passion she couldn't compare to anything else. It was though that part of her had formed an acute sensitivity, responding and melding itself to Cloud's touch. The slightest movement of his body; breath dusting over her abdomen, hairs tickling at her skin; overwhelmed her senses. 

Tifa’s heartbeat thundered through the shell of her ear, rattled by what Cloud was doing, as his fingers hooked underneath the fabric of her shorts, testing. It was jarring just how forward and self-assured this Cloud was acting; a far cry from the boy who would barely meet her gaze or respond to the call of his name.

Now, his gaze carried upward, eyes penetrating hers with a silent, probing question. His expression alone was almost enough to undo her. 

Tifa whimpered, feeling liquid heat pool inches from where his digits lingered, crying out for him to graze lower. Head thrown back, she sought hungry, glowing eyes guarded by flecks of golden hair. Green burning brighter than any flecks of blue she remembered. 

There was an unabashed intimacy to his gaze, tempting that self-conscious part of her to turn away. Yet, she was terrified of severing the contact, of losing touch of such an exhilarating rush. The skin lining the back of her throat was rough, leaving Tifa unsure if she could even find her voice. Still, desperate to awaken more of that feeling inside her, overjoyed that he was the one bringing it to life, she managed the strength to dip her head in a nod.

Though young and inexperienced, Tifa wasn't naive. She had drawn the attention of men before, reading their lust, their intentions easily. Though something she would use to her advantage at times; getting discounts from the clerk at the items shop; their attraction, ultimately, was not reciprocated.

Tifa had always stayed faithful to Cloud, clinging onto the romantic idea that they would find each other again. That he would gallantly swoop in to rescue her. While this wasn’t what she’d had in mind, Tifa sensed where Cloud was leading things and couldn’t deny the sheer elation it awoke. The very thought had her yearning to quell a need she hadn't realised lay dormant within her.

Her arms were still burning and her mouth was unbearably dry as looked up. His eyes pulsed, lips settling in a confident smirk. Tifa shivered, thoughts consumed by a very vivid flash of him tracing them elsewhere over her body. Steadily, he shuffled the shorts down her legs, letting them pool into a dark puddle beneath her. The fabric dragged over the sensitive, aching nerves between Tifa legs. She cried out, teeth catching at her lip with a pang almost matching in intensity.

Cloud’s lips scorched her belly, a caress that melted Tifa down to her bones, easing the tension infecting her muscles. Her eyes rolled back, voice low, dripping with need. The stroke of his mouth seemed chaste on the surface but hinted at something more as it gradually dragged lower, closer to the yearning that steadily streamed through her. His fingers tangled in the dark fabric of her stockings, slipping them down, covering the full, naked length of her legs.

For those who had only recently met the rough, new merc in town, the display may have seemed out of place for him. Even Tifa, who had always known Cloud was capable of such care, was overwhelmed that the boy she'd harboured feelings for for years was lathering her with affection. No longer a boy, but a strong, devastatingly handsome man.

His hands caught her knees, delicately nudging them apart.

"Hold on." Cloud instructed simply, before his mouth latched onto her.

Tifa almost didn't recognise the strangled noise her own voice formed, biting her lip to stifle her moans, as his lips surrounded her firmly. His tongue penetrated her with relentless vigor, grazing the sensitive nerves.

On the occasion that Tifa had pleasured herself, the release she’d found paled in comparison to the heat of another person, particularly someone she longed so deeply for, filling her. Cloud's soft, damp tongue, flickered, coating her insides, bringing her to an even higher plane of pleasure.

For as quiet as Cloud often was, he was certainly skilled with his mouth.

Tifa longed to reciprocate, to sift her fingers through his hair, to catch onto his broad shoulders and guide his rhythm; harder, faster. She felt guilty that, in her current state, she couldn't offer Cloud the same pleasure he was bringing her. Though, what she didn’t realise was, that as she whimpered; face flushed and teetering on the verge of collapse; his eyes continued to hold her, taking silent revelry in driving her closer, knowing that it was his actions and his alone that could reduce her to such a state.

She settled eventually on wrapping her legs around Cloud’s neck and shoulders, guiding him closer. The weight of her lower body covering him eased some of the pressure she felt, but her arms remained locked above her head, rigid and panging. Yet, somehow the strain in her biceps seemed to only intensify the lashings of Cloud's tongue as it dragged through her.

At the risk of expending the final vestiges of energy within her, Tifa bucked her hips, her body swaying to and fro from the beam to meet the pump of Cloud’s tongue inside of her. She was panting, squirming, surging uncontrollably towards her peak, as Cloud continued to lather her aching clit with the firm caress of his mouth, her truncated cries filling the air in time with his strokes.

"Cloud! Oh. Cloud!"

One final, abrupt spike in pleasure surged through her, filling her conscious with an intense flash. The steady stream of her arousal spilt over as Tifa cried in shrill ecstasy. Yet still, the lashings of Cloud's tongue continued, suckling deeply from within her, savouring each last trace of her release as her ragged breaths slowly evened out.

Slick with sweat, Tifa’s hands finally slipped from the bar, her weight slumping upon Cloud's shoulders, numb and spent. The blisters and indents marking her fingers from holding on didn’t sting, her senses caught instead riding out the waves of delirium that shook her. 

Tifa was conscious, vaguely, of her body shifting, the room moving around her as Cloud took her in his strong, secure grasp. She sunk into his embrace, lulled by the soft murmur of his voice, his fingers dragging languidly through her hair. Her eyes grew heavy as she was lowered onto his bed, drowsy, content. 

The haze clouding her consciousness dissipated with the soft pressure of lips against hers, a hand catching gently at her cheek. As he pulled away, the expression that held her fleetingly was serene, genuine, replaced soon by that confident smirk once more. 

“Work up a good sweat?” He teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibly thankful to Tokakokan, Kori, 04JETTA, and daBOSSz from the Once Upon a Star Dischord, who all offered me invaluable feedback and ideas on this fic. 
> 
> I was unsure about my first draft, as I felt the transition to the NSFW scene was too abrupt. I was also worried it may be OOC for Cloud and Tifa. The idea that I was going for was that these were the actions of Cloud's Soldier façade, who still has his connection to and memories of Tifa but is a lot more confident, rather than his true self. Would love to know what you think, though. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! For previews of my upcoming works and exclusive short-fics, you can follow me on Twitter @spyder_tm.


End file.
